


Saturn

by GalileoJones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coldplay, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Music, One Shot, Piano, Saturn - Freeform, day by day, everglow, gavin plays piano, michael gets in touch with his soft side, michael secretly listens, sleeping at last, unless there's a high demand for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones
Summary: "If Michael were to visualize what the music sounded like, he’d picture a million stars swirling around him, making loops and turns in a graceful dance"Michael is walking down the hallway on the lower level of his High school when he hears it. A piano being played somewhere close. Normally he would walk away and forget about it but there's something about the way the music just flows effortlessly and the way he feels is indescribable.He has to follow it. So he does.--TLDR; Michael finds a new guilty pleasure. Secretly listening to the British Piano Guy during his afternoon spare class. Piano music helps your brain do homework anyways, right?





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song's I have listed. If for some reason the links stop working just look up piano covers of Saturn by Sleeping At Last and Everglow by Coldplay (in that order)
> 
> Enjoy!

First song Gavin plays: [ https://youtu.be/OrIBlOmOx-o ](https://youtu.be/OrIBlOmOx-o) (total play count: 3)

 

Secon song Gavin plays: [ https://youtu.be/kJ5OVTvsh4g ](https://youtu.be/kJ5OVTvsh4g) (total play count: 1)

 

 

**Saturn**

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Monday.**

 

Michael was tired. If it wasn’t the bags or seventh yawn in the past ten minutes that gave it away then the day of the week definitely did.

It was Monday. Also known as the worst day of the entire week.

The teenage boy walked towards the side entrance to the lower level of the school. It was the afternoon, only two more classes left for the day. One of the twofor Michael being his spare class. It was a perfect time for it, too. Right after Math yet right before English. The two hardest courses he was taking and he had a homework block right in between? How could he be so lucky.

Normally he’d be taking full advantage of the hour. Especially that week since on Friday he had a huge English book report due. So, the reason he was walking the halls instead of neck deep in his assigned novel, was because he was tired.

Michael thought he’d try to pump up his body and energy by taking a walk around the school grounds. Maybe even get a coffee or redbull at the corner store along the way. However, his plans were ruined faster than he’d made them. The coffee he’d gotten (since they were conveniently out of red bull. Quite the Convenience Store, he had mumbled to himself while staring at the drinks cooler.) had only made him warm on the inside which made him more sleepy, and he had doubts that he accidently poured decaf instead of the regular kind.

The second thing that ruined his plan was the fact that exercise made the body tired. Especially when said body was already exhausted.

“Fucking Ray and late night xbox.” He grumbled as he pulled open the heavy doors. He lifted his arm and shook down his sweater sleeve so he could look at his wristwatch. There was about 40 minutes left of class. Maybe he could take a nap in the library. Or did Lindsay bring her car? She’d probably let him sleep there. Yeah, that’s what he was going to do.

Michael dug in his pocket for his phone as he walked down the hall. He unlocked it and scrolled through his messages till he found the conversation he had going on with his second best friend.

He was just about to begin typing when something made him stop. A sound. For a moment he thought it was his phone, but no notification popped up and what he heard was much louder than what his phone speakers could produce without static strain.

That sound. It was music, but where was it coming from? Michael stood there and listened carefully for a moment. It was definitely a piano being played. Maybe someone was playing music through the speakers in the gym? No, that wasn’t possible. That music was much too clear and pure to be coming from a 20 year old sound system.

Normally, Michael would not have this type of reaction for something as simple as mysterious piano music. He wasn’t the kind of guy who was so sensitive to things like that. Yet, something was different about what he was hearing, and what he was feeling. It was so different that it had him stood like a fool in the middle of an empty hallway with his eyes closed as he absorbed every note of that beautiful piano piece.

Beautiful.

That’s exactly what it was. Beautiful music.

Much like how Michael was not a sensitive guy, he most definitely did not throw around the word _beautiful_ all willy-nilly. 

Part of him wanted to just keep walking. He appreciated the music but it was time to move on. Then there was the other part of him that had a desperate need to find the source. He had to follow it.

So that’s exactly what he did.

The search was not long, though. He immediately found himself stood outside of two solid blue doors not far from the ones he just walked through. There were two tiny windows in each but they were up higher than normal. He had to stand up on the tips of his toes to see through.

To his surprise it was a music room. He’d been attending Eastside for a total of 3 years and it took him until that moment to learn the school offered a music class. He really needed to step outside of his media and woodshop comfort box at some point.

The room was basically empty. There were three rows of chairs, each row was on a level higher than the last. Michael could recognize a few instruments displayed throughout the room. There was a weird looking guitar on a stand next to a large speaker on the second level. A drum set and giant cymbals were in the very back, and along the walls were instrument posters and a few instruments themselves hanging off of wall holders. All of which Michael recognized but didn’t know the name off.

He took a step to the side so he could look through the second window. There was an office in the back, and more instruments. A box full of Triangles sat on top of a counter full of drawers, next to it were several small guitars. _Ukuleles_ ? He thought, _The Hawaiian guitars._  

Then at the front pushed to the far wall was what he was looking for. A large, but not too large, vintage looking Piano. There was a boy sat on the bench. His arms moved with ease as he played. His head was bent down, not that Michael could see the guy’s face anyways since his back was to him. He was wearing a blue sweater but the sleeves were pushed up around his elbows.

Michael watched in aweh as the guy played that beautiful song. If he wasn’t in such a trance he’d be questioning what the fuck was wrong with him. But in that moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

If Michael were to visualize what the music sounded like, he’d picture a million stars swirling around him, making loops and turns in a graceful dance.

He was so lost in that thought and the music that he hadn’t realized he’d opened the door and stepped inside the room. In fact, it wasn’t until the music stopped suddenly, and the guy playing spun around with wide eyes and his hand over his heart did Michael snap out of it.

“Oh, Hi.” The boy said. His voice was smooth and delicate, much like his playing, “Was there something you needed?”

Michael’s eyebrows twitched confused for a moment, _British? Interesting._ But then he realized what he’d done and the situation he was in. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. There was no ounce of tiredness left in his body.

“Oh uh, shit. No, fuck sorry!” Michael’s mouth had gone dry but he still managed to give a half hearted apology. He spun on his heel and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and didn’t stop till he was at the library. He didn’t even stop when the piano playing british boy had called out to him and asked him to wait.

No, there was no way he could have faced that.

* * *

  **Tuesday.**

Even though Michael swore he’d never go back to that room again, he still found himself standing outside the double blue doors the following day. Why was he there? He didn’t know. Was he going to stay? He didn't know. Would he leave? He didn’t know. He didn’t know a lot, it seemed.

Michael thought it’d be best to just leave. There wasn’t any music playing anyways. If there was no one in there he’d feel like an idiot. Then again, if that guy was in there and left, or was even late and ended up seeing Michael standing outside the doors like some weird fuck, then he’d feel even more like an idiot.

Maybe he should just-then there it was. A few notes at first, a warm up maybe. Then the intro to the same song as yesterday started and the curly haired teen knew it’d be difficult to leave.

“Fuck it.” He muttered. Michael left his standing spot and walked to the other side of the hall. He leaned back against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. 

No one else was in the hallway. He wondered if anyone ever went down there, or maybe no one had classes at that time. Even the gym sounded empty. _Whatever,_ he thought, _might as well enjoy it as it lasts._

Michael closed his eyes and let the music fill his head and soul. He wasn’t the kind of guy to enjoy this type of music, but maybe for an hour each day he could make an exception. After a few moments of silent listening, Michael thought he should at least try to do some work.

He opened his backpack and pulled out his novel and notebook. He really needed to persevere and get that report done. Piano was supposed to help people’s brains work better, right? Perhaps if he continued to spend his spare downstairs rather than in the library, it would actually do him some good.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

Wednesday was different. On the third day of the week, Michael had made the familiar journey back down to the ground level floor of his high school. His friends had asked him to hangout during their shared spare but the curly haired teen had brushed them off with a smile and a promise of red bull to make up for it. Although it was odd to see their usual angry faced friend seem so chipper, they didn’t question him. They could always corner him later anyways.

Michael adjusted his backpack on his shoulder then pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Class had been going for fifteen minutes already. He made a mental note to watch the time for when the period would be over. That was one of his rules for his new found “guilty pleasure.” Arrive a few minutes late, but also leaving a few minutes early. He may have accepted the fact that he did enjoy listening to that guy play, but he wasn’t about to put himself in a position to be caught red handed.

The stairs were quiet, which caused a wave of disappointment to pass through Michael. He was certain he’d be able to hear it from the stairs. Maybe he was too far away, or perhaps the guy decided not to play that day. Either way, Michael wanted to go to his _spot_ , anyways. Aside from the obvious music, it was actually quite nice and quiet down that hallway. It was a perfect environment to get work done.

What had made Wednesday so different was what made Michael stop in his tracks the moment he turned down the ramp that lead to the lower level. Not only did he finally hear the music he looked forward to each day that week, which he noted was different than usual, he could hear the shrill sound that always managed to make his skin crawl. Teenage girls giggling.

That could only mean one thing. There were others down there as well.

When Michael got to the bottom of the ramp and turned towards where the Music room was, his fear was confirmed. At one of the hallway tables that were scattered around the school, sat a group of four friends. Two girls and two boys were talking and laughing among themselves. Michael had two options. He could turn around and go back the way he came or suck it up and continue on his way.

He bit his lip and glanced back up the ramp. If he went back and found his friends to hang out with they were definitely going to question him. He really didn’t want to deal with that yet. If he continued on there was a risk the group of friends would notice him and talk to him or figure out what he was doing and laugh. Which seemed stupid and unlikely. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was just a guy doing homework in a hallway, and happened to have beautiful melodies accompanying him.

With a hard sigh Michael put his head down and walked casually down the long corridor. When he passed the other teens they didn’t even glance his way. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

He wouldn’t admit it if asked but he did feel a little silly to be so stressed about someone calling him out, may that be one of his friends or a random. He honestly just didn’t want to deal with what someone else might say. They were all used to his hard shell he wore every day. He was comfortable with being known as the angry “doesn’t give a shit” guy from New Jersey. He didn’t need people knowing he had a soft side. It just complicated things.

Michael came to his spot and set his stuff down. He kneeled by his backpack and pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone. He didn’t plan to listen to any of his own, obviously, but he wanted to give the illusion that he was.

No one ever bothered anyone with headphones in.

He sat down and scooted backwards so his back was up against the wall. The teen pulled out his binder and class novel to do work.

He took a moment once he was settled to just close his eyes and listen. Hints of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t sure what song was being played, was it that new Adele song? Or maybe Coldplay. Whatever it was it didn’t matter because it was absolutely captivating. He could almost picture hands gliding along the keys with such grace, so effortlessly.

Michael put his headphones in and flipped open his book to start reading. He could just barely hear the music playing through the noise cancelling earbuds. That wasn’t a bad thing, he could focus on his work more so. It was due in only a couple days and he had barely started the essay part of the report and that was worth 60% of the grade.

The earbuds did wonders to help Michael concentrate. So much so he hadn’t even noticed when the music stopped and the door to the room opened. He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn’t look up to the boy when he stared at him with a curious expression, and he wasn’t aware when the guy then walked away and returned several minutes later.

The teen smirked at the curly haired boy sitting on the ground. He didn’t want to disturb him in case he was in the zone with work. Or, considering their first ever interaction at the beginning of the week, embarrass him and make him run away again.

Instead he just went inside and vowed to talk to the other boy if he was there the next day.

When Michael’s phone started buzzing in his pocket it had snapped him out of the concentration zone he was in. He’d pulled it out to look at the screen and saw that it was his alarm going on to tell him class was about to end soon.

He pulled out his headphones and flinched when his ears adjusted to the full sound of the piano and the low electrical hum of the school. He glanced down the hallway and was pleased to see that the group of friends from earlier were gone. He was finally alone in the long lower level corridor, and it was time for him to leave. Typical.

* * *

 

**Thursday.**

Thursday was disappointing. When Michael walked down to his spot he was not met with the elegant music he found himself longing for each day. He was met with complete silence. And when he sat down and got his stuff out to do homework the music still didn’t come.

Half way through the period Michael was losing hope. Not even a single note traveled out of the music room to bless his ears.

When the alarm went off on his phone it was confirmed. The British Piano Guy was absent.

Before leaving for his last class, Michael took a peek through the tiny windows on the double doors and all the lights were off. Not a single soul in sight.

He frowned. Maybe Friday would be better.

* * *

 

**Friday.**

The universe was on Michael’s side on Friday. He was able to finish his project Thursday night and handed it in early the next morning before school even started. He had a good feeling for his mark. If he got more than his usual English grade he swore he’d hug the piano guy and thank him.

Okay, probably not but still. The thought was there and that’s what counted, right?

When Michael headed downstairs after a long, yet surprisingly enjoyable, math class, he all but jumped for joy when a familiar tune hit his ears.

The first song that started it all was dancing down the hallway. Michael couldn’t help but smile and even hum a little bit as he walked to his spot.

However, when he set his backpack down and was in the motion to join it, all smiles left his face. The music stopped suddenly, the music never stopped. Ever.

Perhaps the guy decided to start over or play a different song? Of course that was Michael’s highest hope. Yet, apparently the Universe decided he’d been given too much good luck for the day because the next thing he heard was the sound of the door his back was to being pushed open.

Michael was frozen in place. He knew there was another set of double doors about five feet to his left that lead to outside. He could easily grab his bag and run, if only his brain hadn’t short circuited and made his body stand still.

The next thing he heard was that familiar silky smooth voice asking for his attention. He swallowed hard.

When he first heard it he’d assumed but questioned if it was an accent he heard and in that moment it was confirmed. Definitely British.

Michael was in no way any form of Gay, but he couldn’t help but think how the mix of music talent and British made his heart speed up a bit. He understood the girls who fawned over English guy’s. He got it.

“Hey, y’know you can come inside if you want.” The voice said. Each word was like honey pouring out of his mouth. The curly haired teenager took a steadying breath then turn around to face the person behind him.

Michael’s eyes moved on their own when they looked the guy up and down. Leaning against the door that was partially opened stood a guy that was probably a little taller than Michael. His hair was golden brown and in a way _windswept_. An odd word to describe it but that was the only thing Michael could think of. When he’d finally made eye contact with the guy his breath hitched slightly. Green...No, Blue...No, definitely Green...No...it didn’t matter. The guy’s eyes were like little gems placed perfectly in his eye sockets.

Michael forced himself to laugh lightly, although it came out much more awkward than he wanted.

“Oh uh yeah, I uh..”

The guy smiled and Michael wanted to die. He nodded his head back into the room and pushed the door open further, “C’mon”

Michael moved on autopilot from then on. He nodded and bent down to pick up his backpack from the floor then followed the British boy with emerald eyes and magic musical hands into the music room.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot that popped into my head a bit ago. If for some reason this get's a lot of hits and there's a high demand....I'll consider making a longer story!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudo's!
> 
> Feel free to message me on here or any of the following if you have any questions, comments, recommendations, or just want a friend!
> 
> Tumblr: GalileoJones  
> Twitter: Prosperonix


End file.
